Familiar Face
by Zanessa Lovers For Lyf
Summary: What Would Of Happened If Gabriella Went To Stanford & Troy Went To U of A Not University of California Would Gabriella see Troy again? They Meet Again BUT One's Married The Others Engaged Will Love Come Between Them and The Other Or Not?TxG Major Troyell
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever think what would have happened if Troy had have stayed and went to U Of A while Gabi went to Stanford.

Would Gabriella ever see Troy again?

Would Troy ever see Gabriella again?

What happens when they meet 4 years later? But a lot has changed one is married and one is engaged.

Troy is engaged to Brittany Smith who is a U Of A cheerleader. Gabi is pregnant and 2 months pregnant to Brittany's brother Jake.

What happens when Brittany invites Troy to a Family Dinner and he sees a familiar face that he hasn't seen in 4 years?

Gabi gasped : "Troy is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for dinner with my fiancée. What are you doing here?". Troy replied.

"I live here with my husband and father of my child" Gabriella said.

Brittany and Jake look at their wife/fiancé and say "You two know each other" at the same time.

Will they be able to see they still love each other?

Will they cheat to get what they want?

To find out you have to read Familiar Face

Coming Soon

Brought to you by the authors of Little Ella


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One Of Familiar Face!

Summary:

Do you ever think what would have happened if Troy had have stayed and went to U of A while Gabi went to Stanford.

Would Gabriella ever see Troy again?

Would Troy ever see Gabriella again?

What happens when they meet 4 years later? But a lot has changed one is married and one is engaged.

Troy is engaged to Brittany Smith who is a U Of A cheerleader. Gabi is 2 months pregnant to Brittany's brother Jake.

What happens when Brittany invites Troy to a Family Dinner and he sees a familiar face that he hasn't seen in 4 years?

Gabi gasped: "Troy is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for dinner with my fiancée. What are you doing here?". Troy replied.

"I live here with my husband and father of my child" Gabriella said.

Brittany and Jake look at their wife/fiancé and say "You two know each other" at the same time.

Will they be able to see they still love each other?

Will they cheat to get what they want?

Chapter One!

"Jake I can't believe it I'm 2 months pregnant with OUR child; she or he is going to be spoilt rotten isn't it?" Gabriella asked her husband of a year (Troy & Brittany weren't dating when Brittany went to the wedding)

"Yeah he is going to be spoilt rotten because he will get everything he wants!" Jake exclaimed

"Jake what makes you think our child is a boy?" Gabriella wondered

"Well i just have a strong feeling that it will be but I'd be overwhelmed with either since WE made it" Jake said making Gabriella smile

"Also Gabs my sister remember Brittany is dating some boy and is having a post wedding party and invited us both so can you come or will you need to be in work?" Jake Asked

"I'm off work till 10 months after our son or daughter is born so yeah I can go when is it?" Gabriella asked unknown of who she would see

"Next week!" Jake replied proudly

"OMG I need a dress couldn't you of warned me earlier Jake" Gabriella screamed

"Gabs Chill It's Saturday tomorrow we can go tomorrow and get you the nicest dress in the mall" Jake said hoping his wife would be happy

"Ok Jake" Gabriela relied smiling

At The Wedding Party!

"Hey Brittany who's the lucky guy?" Gabriella asked he sister-in-law

"Oh My Best Friend From college Troy Bolton!" Brittany replied

"B-Best F-Friend" Gabriella choked out

Gabriella's P.O.V

Her best friend he was my best friend he was my first love he will always have a special place in my heart why is he with Brittany Smith damn she needs a slap just she wait she will get it when she least expects it and I will get Troy oh no wait I'm married and 2 months pregnant to Jake damn this life stinks it's not high school anymore

End P.O.V

Gabriella was brought out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned around.

Gabi gasped: "Troy is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for dinner with my fiancée. What are you doing here?". Troy replied.

"I live here with my husband and father of my child" Gabriella said.

Brittany and Jake look at their wife/fiancée and say "You two know each other" at the same time

"Yeah we dated Freshman year through to senior year of high school until we went to different colleges I went to U of A and Gabi went to Stanford" Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella before she moved out of his grip and over to Jake's side.

_**Oooooo Gabriella has already rejected Troy she couldn't let him hug her like they did when they were dating just incase your confused. Well will Troy get Gabriella will Gabriella let him keep tuned in for Familiar Face.**_


End file.
